A New Day a New start
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Its Nessie's first day of school all the way in Alaska. Does she have feeling for Jake? Id edward over protective? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers. I Hope you Like my story. **

**Summary. Nessies First day of high school in Alaska.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHINHG!]**

**Review please please please, so i know if i should continue or not.**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are not wearing that for our first day of high school" My father said to me and I think Alice too. "Edward don't be difficult please" Aunt Alice said to my dad. "I'm Being difficult?" He asked. "Yes now if you please we have school to attend" Alice said leading me to her Porch I liked how i was dressed. I Had multiple colour's in my curly hair, I was wearing black skinny's with a sweater and tank top. I didn't see the problem...... Oh maybe its my make-up my dad doesn't like when i wear make-up sometimes he forbids it. Bu today was the first day of high school, Me and everyone except gramma Esme and Grampa Carlisle were going. We live in Alaska, Im exactly 12 years old but i look 15. "Off we go!" Uncle Emmett, yelled from the passenger seat. Mom, Jasper and dad and Rosalie were in the Volvo, Me Alice Emmett and ....... "Where's Jacob?" I asked. "He's taking the Rabbit." Alice said.

We got to school and as soon as i saw Jakey i ran up and hugged him. "Hey Princess ready for your first day o high school?" he asked, as we walked with the rest of our family to the front office. "As ready as I'll ever be" I said. Jacob is my boyfriend , i remember one time when dad almost killed us..... haha good times. "Hello May I help you" The lady asked us. We showed her our formes and she gave us our schedules and locker numbers. I Had English, Drama, French, Biology, Math and Science. Me and Dad and Emmett had English, French and Math together. Great I have three subjects with the most intimidating "brothers". Great. Freaking Great. Alice, Mom and Rose had Science and Drama together and me and Jake and Jasper had Biology. Dammit. I only get to see Jake twice in biology and at lunch.

"Meet you in English" Emmett said. I darted off to my locker, and noticed the girl who had the locker beside mine. She had Light brown hair, it was really curly she had pale skin, but slightly tanned she was a bigger then most girls but not huge. She wore a big sweater that said Aero on it in blue and some jeans. "Hello" I said. She looked shocked. "Umm, me?" she asked. "Yea not to many people are around" i said smiling. "H-Hello" she said quietly. Was she shy? i wondered. "hey Maria" some guy cam by Knocking the books out of her hand that she had just taken out of her locker. "Screw you Riley" she said under her breath picking up the books. "Excuse me" I said to this Riley fellow. "Hey Sugar you new?" he asked leaning on my locker. "Yes as a matter of fact i am new you arse, Tat wasn't nice" I said to him. He looked surprised apparently nobody here talks back to him. "because i care what you think." He said going away. "Wait, Apologize first" I said. He turned around with a smirk on his face. "What if I Don't?" he asked, he was really starting to piss me off. "You really don't wanna know what ill do to you" i said walking up to him. "Really" he asked me, wow he was stupid. So i lunged to punch him in the face when something caught my hand. Dammit Jasper. "Leave now" he said to the boy. He left.. fast. "What the hell Ness?" he asked. "He was being overly Rude to Maria" I said turning around, seeing Maria wide eyed. "Hey Ness, You are not getting suspended on your first day" he said going off to class.

" Wow no one has ever stood up for me before" she said blushing. "No problem, Next time I'll get my other brother to beat him up and trust me" grabbing my books. "Thats nice of you, whats your first class?" she asked. "Mines English." "mine too"


	2. Chapter 2 Classes

**Chapter Two!**

**disclaimer:IDNOT**

" Wow no one has ever stood up for me before" she said blushing. "No problem, Next time I'll get my other brother to beat him up and trust me" grabbing my books.

"Thats nice of you, whats your first class?" she asked. "Mines English." "mine too".

Me and Maria headed for first period. Edward and Emmett sat at the back together, Me and Maria sat together in the front.

"Good Morning Class" A plump looking Man in his late thirties walked into the room. "Good Morning" We song singed back to him.

"Today we have three new students in our class. Edward, Emmett and Resume" He said my Name with a stuttered. I Lifted my hand politely.

"Yes, would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked me. "Yes if that is okay" I asked him Standing up to face the class.

"Hi My Name is Ruh- Nez- May Cullen but you can call me Nessie" I said waving and sitting down.

"My apologies Renesmee, Edward would you please introduce yourself?" He asked my brother . "Yes sir" He said standing up I looked at all the girls in the class and the looked speechless, Ugh I mean gross he's my dad sorry brother.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen" He said then sat down. Ugh wait t'ill we get to French its gonna suck I can hear all their hearts beat, Even Maria's like what the hell?

"Emmett would you please introduce yourself so we could get along with class today."

He asked him haha this should be funny. Emmett stood up smiling really big, then he put his hand on Edward's head and rested there.

I was giggling to myself and Dad looked really pissed off his Auburn hair was getting really messy I started laughing hair now. "My Name is Emmett Cullen ," He said ruffing Dad's hair before sitting down.

Edward glared at him now. "Miss Cullen is something funny" As if he didn't realize half the class was laughing too. "No sir" I said getting control. "very well" he said and then continued the lesson.

We finished the period then, headed to our lockers. "Okay so Your Brothers are totally HOT!" She whispered to me. I gagged.

"Seriously?" I asked her grossed out. "Renesmee!" I heard Alice squeal, she was like a head shorter then me it was funny. "Yes Alice?" I asked as she stopped by my locker.

"Oh Hello! My Name is Alice" She said hugging Maria. Maria looked shocked then hugged her back.

"hi Alice my name is Maria" She greeted her grabbing the book out of her locker. Its a good think Aunt Alice was wearing a long sleeve sweater, or else Maria would of froze. See My skin isn't cold its actually human temperature.

"What is your next class?" Alice asked her.

"Me and Nessie here have Drama and you?" she was really nice about things but kind of pushy sometimes but she was the Hyperist Aunt ever. "I Have Math" she said unhappy about it, even though I already knew we had Biology and science together, Its kinda weird arent biology and science the same thing? This school is screwed up. "Well see you later" I said Pulling Alice Along with me.

"This should be interesting" I said to her. "Oh It will be" She smiled up at me. Great.


	3. Chapter 3 dramatic drama teacher

**Chapter three just like we knew it waas coming?**

**Disclaimer: IDNOT anyway read and review.**

"This should be interesting" I said to her. "Oh It will be" She smiled up at me. Great. Me and Alice walked to the drama class, Mom and Rosalie were already sitting in one of the chairs that were in a circle. Alice sat beside Rosalie and I sat beside Bella. (It sounds so weird to call my mom Bella. Bellllllaaaaaa- Hehehe)

"How's it going?" Mom whisperd low enough that only us 4 could hear. "She almost beat somebody up, Sorry Ness Jazz Told me" Alice said.

Dammit Jasper. My mom looked at me really shocked. "Bella you cant be that suprised she's Edwards Daughter" Rosalie Said, Haha she's got you there Momma. She just shook her head at me.

"Good Morning Class" The woman in a long Black and Red flowy dress, with colorful hair walked into the room. "Good Morning" we all mumbled.

"Today Class We have four New students" she said in a big breathy sentence it was more like- hellllllllo Classsssss Todayyyyyy We have Today weeee havvveeee fourrrrr newwww students.- What the hell?

"Please introduce yourselves and say something about yourself." I might as well go first and get it over with. I stood up looked all the guys in the eye's just to get them going its funny. All the girls looked Jealous or insecure.

"Hello. My Name is Renesmee Cullen, You can call me Nessie and I love having Fun" I waved smiled and sat down, I could hear some hearts beating haha suckers, wait until they see Rosalie. Hehe. Then Bella went.

"Hello." she started formaly, mom was so original. "My Name is Bella Hale , I Like to write" she made up. Mom didn't like writing, Mom liked Family Time and cooking.

But I guess since we were in Drama she had to say something other then I Like cooking and being with my daughter and husband. That would be was a Hale because then her and dad could be together at school.

Next Rosalie went, haha They Hyper one for last. "Hello" she stood looking at everyone in the class unlike Bella she looked at everyone.

"My Name is Rosalie Hale I Like anything Artsy" she announced . Now that was talent her voice sounded like silk and half the guys were drooling.

Alice stood up she looked like a peppy nine year old. "My Name is Alice Cullen, I Like Fashion and Design" she smiled a huge smile haha wow . "Thank you ladies now we can begin" The teacher said.

"We will be doing a game where were in groups of four and you have to write up a play of the theme I give you and the Genre I give you you have until Next Monday to present it and hand in the write up" She said it again with slow long breaths. "Weeeee willlllllll beeee doinnnng a gameeeee in groups of fourrrrrrrr" whats with this woman?

We got in our groups me alice rose and Bella were together. The teacher came by and gave us our Theme and genre. Alice picked them probably knowing what we were going to get. "Okay People or theme is A Modern Fairy Tale And the Genre is Comedy" Rosalie said reading the papers. Haha i know just the Fairy Tale. "We should do Cinderella" I said, this would be so funny. "Agreed" they said. "Bella can you write the script, when we talk about it?" Rosalie said, she still wasn't a big fan of my mom but they were dealing Rose likes her alot better then she used to apparently.

"Sure can" she took out a peice of paper and started scribling.

Characters : Alice: Evil stepsister #2 Bella: Step Mother (evil) and Rosalie: Prince charming Nessie: Cinderella

We modernised it to be One step sister, And a retarded step mother i guess and I hope Rose can pull Off being my prince charming. Its weird because my momma has to be evil and abuses me, haha gonna be amusing.

**REVIEW!!!! Please its like a hug :D they make me smile :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Drool Over you

We modernised it to be One step sister, And a retarded step mother i guess and I hope Rose can pull Off being my prince charming. Its weird because my momma has to be evil and abuses me, haha gonna be amusing

Step Mother: Cindy?! Where are you?

Cindy: Cleaning the floor !!!!

Step Mother: In Which Room???

Cindy: The Kitchen!!!!

(Step mother walks in to the kitchen to see Cindy and glares at her)

Step Mother: Cindy! Im going to a ballllllll with my daughter Aliza

Cindy: But that is not faire, i would like to go i got an invitation and everything!!!!!

So we finished up, and the bell rang. We all went our separate way's. I headed to my locker. Oh great I have French Class. Damitt! I mentally cursed when Dad, came up behind me.

"Its not nice to swear" He smirked grabing my books out of my locker and handed them to me. "D- Edward I need to know something." I stated.

"What is that Dear sister?" he asked walking on. "how are we all in the same grade?" I asked. He started. " Emmett and Rose are in grade Eleven while You, Jacob, Me and Bella." he said. "

Then Why is Rosalie in my Drama Class and Emmett is in French and Science and Math" I asked him. "

He's in Grade Eleven classes he got lost and went, to ours first so yes Emmett, and Well Rose well Rose Just wanted to be with you on your first day, but they wont be in anymore of our classes" Okay Im confused but in going with it.

"Thats my girl" he said as we walked into FRENCH great now i have to watch girls, drool all over my father ugh gross. "Hey, I have to listen to thoughts" he nudged me. "I know but its still really gross" i told him, he laughed and we took our seats.

French passed by so long but now it was time for, Lunch I GET TO SEE JAKE!!!!!!, I was beyond Happy.

"Calm down" Dad said as we walked to the Cafeteria. We got our food, and went to sit at the table where everybody else was. I practically sat in Jake's Lap. "Hello to you to" he said, when i stopped hugging him.

"I missed you" I said taking a bite of my salad. "How was Your classes?" My mom asked as Jake was putting his arm around me. Me and Jake have been together for about 4 months now. "French was disgusting" I told her. "It wasnt half as bad as it was for me" Edward said.

"what happened?" Mom wanted to know. "I'll Show you" i said. I shook jake off me put my hand under my chin and pretend to look love struck. "New Guy" I started pretended to drool. "Hot" i sighed. Everyone was laughing at me, now I think i proved my point. "I see" Bella said.

I smiled and started kissing Jake. "Nessie.. you should go tell Maria, to come sit with us" Alice said, but i was too preocupied in kissing Jacob. "Renesmee Cullen" My -brother- said sternly. I ended mine and Jakes kiss. "Yes" i turned to face alice" , she smiled. "Got get Maria" I smiled, that was a great I dea she could meet the rest of us.

"wait, Alice what about the fact that-" she cut me off "as long as she only sits beside you and Jacob, so she wont feel our cold, skin and we promise not to let Emmett get at her I dont see anything going wrong" She told me.

Her it goes.

**Thanks for reading, please please please Review**

**I 3 my readers.**


	5. Chapter 5 Family and Adopted Family

**Hey, Guess what? I dont own anything ;)**

**anyway, Read and Review.**

Here it goes. I walked over. "Hello Maria, would you like to join me and my family and Boyfriend for lunch?"

I asked her politely. "Umm, I don't know I mean I'm not used to sitting with anybody, I usually sit with the garbage" She blushed. 'All the more reason for you to sit with us." I grabbed her arm and toad her to our table.

"Oh um... Okay?" She followed me. "Okay Family, Adopted Family" I greeted them, Everyone smiled at me and Maria, Emmett smiled the biggest uh oh.

"Everybody, This Is Maria Maria this is, My Brother Edward My Adopted sister and his girlfriend Bella Her Brothe Jasper and Twin sister Rosalie My sister Alice whom you've met already and My Brother Emmett and My Boyfriend Jacob"

I Pointed to everyone when I said their Name and then I Kissed Jacob on the Cheek. Everyone either Waved or shook her hand. "Come sit in between me and Jacob." I gave her my chair. "Thank you" She said.

"So Maria, whats there to know about you?" Rosalie asked her. She looked at Rose and crossed her arms around her Stomach self conciously probably because she wasnt as small as Rosalie.

"Oh Um, well I grew up here, with my mom and I Never really had any friends, just me, school and mom thats it thats all there is to know about me" She ate a peice of her celery. "Well now you have us"

Emmett Hugged her, she was shocked then hugged him back. "Thanks but if you dont mind my asking, why are you so cold ?" She asked after he let go. "Because your so warm" was what he told her, and she smiled at him.

She took another tiny bite of her celery. "You should come over for supper" I told her. "Yeah it would be fun" Jake said lightly nudging her. "umm okay sure, My mom doesn't get home until around seven so I'll just call her, after school"

she said. "Ohh just come get a ride with us" Edward said. "Umm sure okay, I'll go call her" She got up and went somewhere to call her mom.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again" Rose slapped Emmett. "What? The girl looked so lonely it was horrible" was how he defended himself, we all sort of agreed. and let it slide.

Mary came back and i had slid in her seat to cuddle, Jacob. "Oh sorry" I said going to take Jakes arm off me, when she stoped me. "Its okay, don't worry" She sat in my seat which she didn't seem to mind since it was beside Bella. "So are you coming with us or what?" Alice asked her.

"Yes, if that's still okay" She said. "Of course it is" Rosalie said. Again Maria Wrapped her arms around her large stomach. I wish she wasn't so self concious were all different, and she's so pretty.

**Read Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Esme and Carlisle

** Chapter 6 people!!!!!!! he he**

**R&R I Can't wait for ECLIPSE!!!!!!! OMG I LOVE TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! I WISH I OWNED IT BUT I DON'T SO :( ANYWAY NEW CHAPTER.**

"Yes, if that's still okay" She said. "Of course it is" Rosalie said. Again Maria Wrapped her arms around her large stomach. I wish she wasn't so self concious were all different, and she's so pretty.

"SO What do you wan't for Supper?" Jacob asked her, Probably because he was going to call Gramma Esme and tell her what to make. "Oh um- I don't really know... I Usually make supper at my house" She said.

Jacob Laughed. "At Nessies House Esme makes Supper, she alway's insists so what do you usually make?" He asked her Kissing my cheek. "I Like makeing Hamburgerhelper" She said, hmm maybe gramma could de cook it for us vampires . "That's great, I'll call Esme after school on our way home" Jake said.

Then the bell Rang and we went to the rest of our classes. It was boring not much went on, and finally we got to go home. "Ready to go?" I asked Maria as we left our lockers. "Yup" She smiled at me.

"So Do you want to Ride with Emmet. Edward, Jasper and Jacob or Rosalie, Alice and Bella?" I asked her. "It doesn't matter" She said so I Led her to my Aunt Alice's Car. "So Maria, Do you like Shopping?" Alice asked her, my mom groaned and me and Rose laughed.

"Umm, I Don't really go shopping I go twice a year for clothes if that and the rest are just for gifts for my friends or some C.D's" She said sitting in the front with Alice.

Alice would of had a heart attack right then and there, she gasped so loud. 'Alice sweety you need to breath" Rosalie patted her shoulder. I swear Maria looked scared to death like Alice was going to swerve of the road or something.

"She......No......Shop....Clothing.....Crisis.....Mall......Now......" Alice took a U turn. "Whoa Alice, we aren't going to the Mall! Were going home!" Bella Yelled at her. Alice turned around and gave her a death stare. "MALL!" She yelled at Bella, and turned back to the road.

Rosalies and I were laughing so hard by now, Maria looked so scared. "Renesmee and Rosalie This is not funny" Bella was freaking out now wich made us laugh even more. "Maria are you okay, I hope she didn't scare you to much" The mother in my mom came out.

"No I think I'll be okay" She said, but she didn't sound to promising. "I'm gonna call Da- Edward, Tell him we took a detour" I said, takeing out my phone. "Did you almost call your Brother dad?" Maria Asked.

"Well when I was little, My Brothers Edward and Emmet were like my dad, because my real mother and Father died when I was four, so Alice was eight and Emmett and Edward were 12" I told her.

"Oh okay, Im sorry" she said. "Don't be" I told her dialing Dad's number.

"hello?" He answerd.

"Heyy Edward Alice is freaking out because Maria hasn't been shopping in almost 6 months so she's taking us to the Mall" I told him with a smile, I could telle Rosalie was holding back a laugh

"Okay I get it, I'll see you after, and Jacob say's to get home when you can he misses you and all that stuff" My dad said, with a laugh.

"Byye Love you tell Jakey I Love him too." I said and hung up the Phone when we reached the two story Mall and we were probably going into every store. "Alice The only reason I don't like shopping is because I hate Trying on Clothes" Maria Told her.

If alice was Human she would have fainted. "Wow your just like Bella" I told her. "You are going to try on anything I hand to you is that correct" Alice warned her. "Could you not make her crap herself?" Rose asked her.

"Am I safe near her?" Maria asked jokingly, finally loosening up. " we'll never know" We answerd. "To Urban Planet!" Alice yelled running into the first store of two hundred.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :) thank u anyone who reads or alerts my story **

**I don't own anything I Just Love Vampires :P**

"To Urban Planet!" Alice yelled running into the first store of two hundred.

"Nessie can't we like escape or something?" Maria asked me. "I heard that" Alice said from the other rack.

"So That means no" Bella told her.

"Okay try these on" Alice handed Maria a pair of Yellow Skinny Jeans, and a black tank top with a purple sweater.

"Umm, Alice I Don't know If-" Alice cut Maria off. "Please" Alice gave her the puppy dog eye's, nobody could resist. "Fine" she sulked, into the dressing room.

She came out in her outfit, Alice picked out. She looked Hot! "WOW! Maria You look great!" Rosalie said to her. She smiled Shyly, blushing.

"Thank you but I don't have money on me, to get it" She said going back into the dressing room, Alice caught her arm before she could.

"Don't be silly I'm paying for it" Alice smiled. "Oh I couldn't let y-" alice cut her off again. "I'm getting it for you and thats final"

"I'm officially Scared for you" Bella told her over the door. "Great" She said coming out, of the dressing room handing Alice the clothes. "Thank you" She told her. "No Problemo" Alice replied.

So we hit like twenty more stores, skipping any music and book stores. We finally got to my faveourite store AEROPOSTALE.

"My Favourite Store!" I Yelled running into look at their jeans, The Clerk smiled and invited us in.

"Good afternoon my name is Clara, Do you need help finding anything?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Were getting her a new wordrobe" Rosalie said pointing to Maria. "We have just the thing" Clara said bringing them to where I was In the Jeans.

"Skinny or Boot Leg?" Clara asked Maria, who looked clueless. "Skinny" Alice said. "Okay, Black, Blue, White?" She asked Alice this time.

"White" Maria said, shily. "I was just going to suggest that"

Alice said. 'Rips? No Rips?" Clara asked again. Holy Crap were freaking playing twenty freaking questions here. "No Rips" Bella said.

My Phone rang. "Excuse me" I told them, walking over into the guys section.

"Hello" I asnwerd my phone. "Nessie it's five is your aunt bringing you homme soon?" Jacob asked me.

'Jakey Come get us, Alice wants us to get a whole other floor" I laughed, Jake groaned we hate being away from each other this long.

"Im coming to get you" Jacob said. "Alright I Love you see you soon" I said hanging up the phone.

I walked back over to, where everybody was. Clara was moveing them towards the shirts handing Maria the Jeans.

"Okay so Favorite colors?" Clara asked. Seriously were freaking playing this game again. "Red" Maria said.

This goes on for about 20 minuets, When I felt two very warm arm's wrap around me.

"Hello Princess" Jacob said into my ear. I turned around Facing him, get a face full of chest. "Hello Pup" I said kissing him.

"Nessie what do you think?" Maria asked, from her dressing area. She looked awesome. "Beautiful, Jacob wat do you think?"

I asked him. "Any guy would eat you up" He said smiling. "Thanks guys" She smiled.

"Alice are we done yet?" I asked, I'm starving and i'm sure Maria is too its a good thing Jacob has Esme to cook for him" I told her.

"Fine were done after I purchase this" She said.

"Maria you can ride with me and Jake and my m – Bella" I said. Jacob tickeled me. "Stop" I cried he just tickeled me harder.

"Jacob!" I said putting my teeth to his arm even though, i cant kill him he knows i can hurt him.

"You guys are hilarious" Maria said, as we got into the car. I Sat in the Back with Maria. "Esme has super ready for you guys when we get home" Jacob said.

"Okay Thanks sweetie" I kissed his cheek.

"Your Sister is so Nice yet so hyper but so Whats the word?" She said. "Pushy" I tried. "I think so yeah" Maria Laughed.

"Pushy Is the exact word" Jacob laughed.

So we got home and Esme had supper on the table for us Three.

"How come nobody else is gonna eat but us three" Maria asked. "Because Nobody else is hungry" Jacob said.

"Makes sense" Maria said, sitting down, with me and Jake. "Hello" Gramma said walking in. "Hey Esme" Me and Jake said insync.

"Hello Mrs...." Maria Started off by standing up but didn't know what to call her. "Esme call me Esme please" She said, Smiling at Maria. "Oka Esme" She ssmiled Bright.

"Esme your Hamburger is going to burn Honey"

Grampa Carlisle said, walking through the kitchen door. "Okay, But firt Meet our New Guest, Im sorry Sweet Heart I Didnt catch your name." Esme said. "Maria" she told her.

"Hello Maria Welcome To our Home" Carlisle, shook her hand. "Sorry, I'm A Little cold, I was working outside in our pool" Grampa Carlisle said.

Yeah he was working on our pool.... WAIT POOL! "Carlisle is There something you forgot to tell me?" I asked him.

"Yes, Emmett , Edward , Jasper Me Esme and Bella all Pitched in and bought a pool." Carlisle Smiled at me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I Hugged him, Mom, Dad, Emmet Jasper. "Can we go swimming Bella?" I asked my mom.

"Half an hour after you guys eat" Dad told me. "Thanks Edward but you know thats a mith Right?" I told him. "I Do but you can never be to careful" He kissed my forehead.

"Dinners Ready" Esme Placed our bowls on the table. "Thank you Very Much" Maria said.

"Well your very welcome" Gramma said to her. "Thank you Esme" Me and Jake said with Mouths stuffed with food.

"Your Welcome" She laughed going to Knit on the couch.

**Im Glad how this chapter turned out :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**I Love my readers :D**

**Review 3 3 3 3**


	8. Chapter 8

New Chappy!!!!

Thank u to all my readers and reviewers

and we begin

* * *

"Well your very welcome" Gramma said to her. "Thank you Esme" Me and Jake said with Mouths stuffed with food.

"Your Welcome" She laughed going to Knit on the couch.

We finished eating, and I decided something.

"Maria why don't you sleep over?" I asked her.

"Well I uh don't have any Pajama's and I need to take care of my mom" she said.

"Ohh okay, what time are we driving you home then?" I aked her.

"Doesn't matter, like maybe soon though because My mom is kind of sick" she said looking down.

"How sick?" I asked her.

"cancer" she whispered.

"Well I um Im so so sorry" I told her.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm very sorry But Im sure she'll make it" he tried to smile.

"Thank you but I have my doubts, she has it all around in her b-br-brain" she sniffeled.

"Omg" I hugged her tight.

"Ness, I think we should bring her home" Aunt alice looked concerned, omg no she had that sad look on her face.

"C'mon" i said, pulling her to Aunties Porsche.

We dropped her off, and I stared at Aunt Alice.

"How long" I asked her.

"Tomorrow" was all she said.

"Somebody, will have to Adopt her though and I can't loose her" I said to aunt Alice.

"I Know Aunt Rosalie would Love a Daughter" Aunty said being the genius she is, we pulled in, and got ready for a family meeting.

"Okay everybody, Maria is about to be an Orphan" Aunt Alice said, Aunt Rosalie looked like she would cry if she could.

"We need to take her in when she does!" Aunty Rose said.

"I know but, How do we tell her about us can we take her in?" Grampa Carlisle said.

"Her Mother is gone in almost twelve hours" Alice warned.

"Aunt Rosalie Uncle Emmett Please" I pleaded.

"Well it would be her choice." He warned.

"Well, when she tells you about it, then offer the idea." Auntie Rosalie said.

"Alright" I told him.

So school passed by long and boring the next day, Maria said nothing, after she was called to the office.

I took her into the bathroom.

"Maria are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Um.. No" she sighed.

A tear fell down her cheek.

"What happend?" I aske her.

"Sh-she-she's g-g-g-gone" she cried, out.

"Shhh it'll be okay" I held her.

"No it wont!!!!!!" She screamed out.

Then a teacher came in

"Whats going on in here" she asked very concerened.

We both looked at her., Maria probably couldn't see her with the tears and the sniffling.

"She has just suffered a great loss' i told her.

"Ohh dear, someone close?" she asked.

"Mo- o-o-om" She cried, Mirs. Lemon Took her into her arms also.

after we took her to the office so, she would calm down, then the bell rang and my family came to find me.

"Come on, Maria your coming home with us" Aunt Rosalie took her hand, and gave her a smile of hope which she gratefully accepted.

We took her to our home, I snuggled with her on the couch, and gramma sat on the other side of her.

"Did you have anyother family?" Grampa carlisle asked her.

"No it was always me and her, nobody else she didn't even have a will" She, let another tear slip.

"I'm sorry, but before Childrens Aid takes over we would like to suggest something" Aunt Rosalie said to her.

"What is that?" she asked curious.

"We'd like to tell you something about ourselves and see if you accept it if not you move on with your life" Jacob said.

"You could be more sensitive Dog " Alice said.

"Shut up shortee" Jacob said.

"what!" she screamed.

"I know this might be alot to take in but...." Jasper started but Uncle Emmett made sure my gramma Renee and No humans were around our home before saying.

"We're Vampires" he said.

"Really?" she didn't believe us.

"Seriously" I said.

"Prove it" she said.

I put my hand on her and showed her a picture of me feeding on an amimal.

"Renesmee Cullen don't scare her!" my father scolded me.

"How did he know you showed me that?" she asked, she was excited now.

"I showed you how we hunt, we don't eat humans we drink animal blood and my dad know's I showed you that because he can Read minds." I told her.

"Thats so cool" she exclaimed.

"My aun-" i started but Maria cut me off.

"Wait Dad?" she asked looking from me to daddy.

"Yes Edwardis my Daddy, and everybody here is a Cullen except for Jacob" I told her.

"And your Mom?" she asked looking around.

"Bella" daddy said proudly.

"I'm half vampire My momma was Human when i was born and was changed when I came out" I said proudly.

"Cool" she said.

"So you can't tell anybody" I warned her.

"Agreed" she said.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" she was really curious.

"What would you say about after your Mothers funeral, we have Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett adopt you" I asked her.

**Sorry its short but I needed to leave it a cliff hanger**

**3 my readers.**

**:D Review Review Review 3.........please.....please.....please......ILY**


	9. Chapter 9 Beach

**New Chappy!!!!**

**Thank u to all my readers and reviewers like**

**JAFFA24SAMMY15**

**LIVELIFELOVELOU**

**Thank you so Much, Your Reviews mean the world to me, JAFFA24SAMMY15 your questions will be answered in the next couple chapters.**

**I'm sorry I havent written in so long, I write on my school lap top and they take it away for march break so I'll be updateing more now.**

**3 3 3**

and we begin.

"What would you say about after your Mothers funeral, we have Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett adopt you" I asked her.

"I think that would be umm, cool but I would like to tell you something, and I'm not trying to be rude at all" she said looking at aunt Rosalie with sincere eye's.

"Anything you would like to say, you can say it" Aunt rosalie told her.

"I never met my father, my mothers was an only child and her parents were also and last year they both died in a car accident, my mother was the closest thing I had to a family the only thing I had to a family and I'm asking you Please don't try and replace her" she looked sad but she knew, she had to get it all out.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Aunt Rosalie hugged her, and Uncle Emmett joined.

"So does this mean I'm living with you guys now?" she asked.

"Yes, Thank gosh I made Esme put in that extra room in upstairs" Aunt Alice said.

"Yes Alice saves the day wahoo" Daddy said sarcastically.

We all laughed.

"Umm, Esme could we go over the umm Details for .... the..... funeral?" She asked tears forming in her eyes but she blinked them back.

"Of course" she said, they went into the kitchen to work on details Me and Jacob cuddled on the couch.

"Renesmee, me and Esme are going to take Maria to gather Valuabales from her house, would you like to come?" Alice asked.

I touched her hand showing her pictures of me and mom working on Maria's room, then I asked her if she knew her favourite color.

"Yellow" Aunt Alice nodded, and Went with Maria and Gramma.

"Come on mom" I said pulling hner towards the big empty room.

"I have to go down to the cellar where Gramma Esme keeps all her paint what color?" Mom asked me.

"Bright Yellow, I'll get Rosalie to go buy a bed and some wood shelves." I told her running to Rose.

"Aunt Rosalie" I knocked on her door.

"Yes Renesmee?" she asked opeing it, and letting me come in.

"Me and mom are working on Maria's room while she's out with Alice and Esme, can you go down, to the store and buy her a white canopy bed and some wood shelves, ohh and Maria loves reading could you also get a book shelf?" I asked her.

"No Problem, I'll be back before you know it" she kissed my cheek and darted off.

I went back to Maria's new room, And mom was done the first cote going onto the second.

Mom finished and Rosalie was back and we started putting everything together, The room was finished before we knew it.

"Looks beautiful" I said.

"We're back" Aunt Alice yelled.

"Maria come here" I yelled for her.

"wha- Omy gosh!" She shouted.

"Do you like your new room?" I asked her.

"I love it"she gushed.

"I made a special, Box for all your Valubales" I gave it to her, it was a wooden box painted in different colors.

"Thank you" she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you all" she said.

"C'mon were going on an adventure" I pulled her into the living room.

"Jacob Come" I called him as we went out by the cottage.

"Go , be a wolf" i pointed to the bushes.

"Jacob is a werewolf" i told her.

"unhun" she said Jacob came running out of the bushes a horse sized wolf.

"This week just keeps getting weirder" she said.

I laughed. "Now c'mon" I pulled her with me as we climbed upon Jacobs back.

"Umm is this safe?" she asked me.

Jacob shook his big wolf head yes.

"Yes its safe" I said.

I kicked jacobs sides with my heels. "Giddy up horsey" I yelled.

He turned his head around to look at me like I was retarded.

"Just Go" I said.

Maria Gripped onto me for dear life as Jacob ran and ran and ran.

"Okay Stop Jacob we're here" I told him as we puled up to a bright blue lake, clear as day.

"Go be human again" I threw him a pair of swim trunks.

"Maria go put this on behind a bush" I threw a one peice at her.

"Are you sure its gonna fit?" she asked selfconciously.

"Absolutley positive" I told her, pushing her toward the bush, I alreeady had on my bright plue Bikini, it was a little skimpy but i wear it for Jacob sake.

I started to stripdown to my bathing suit and Jacob came out.

"Whoo Whoo" He whistled at us, as Maria came out.

She blushed I just jumped into his arms.

"Lets swim!" he declared.

We ran into the water.

We swam for a while, then we got bored.

Me, Maria and Jake layed spread out on the sand, using our towels for a pillow and, the un=mbrella i brought for shade.

"This is nice" Maria said.

"Get used to it, we could do this all summer if we wanted" I told her.

"Speak for yourself I still have patrol" Jacob said.

I laughed. "Yeah I guess that's true" I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Jake when Maria decided to go back in the water.

"sure sweetie" He leaned over on his side.

"Has anybody else Imprinted yet? Aside from Paul, Sam and you?" I asked.

"Well yeah Quil " he said.

"Oh yeah, how old is claire now?" I asked suprised I'd forgot.

"Her birthday party is tomorrow she's turning 12" Jacob said.

"Are you going to her party?" I asked.

"Yeah do you and Maria wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure what time?" I asked.

"Just around one in the afternoon" he told me.

"We'll be there" I said.

We started kissing for a while then Maria came back.

"whats up love birds?" she asked.

"we're going to a birthday party" i told her.

"cool for who?" she asked.

"My twelve year old friend Claire" i said, leaning over Jacob.

My stomach was over his and I looked like a fascinated Five year old.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No not really, My stomach is just cold" i told him smirking.

"Anyway" Maria said, and we headed out, read for the party tomorrow.

Maybe Seth or someone will Imprint on her.

REVIEW!!!! 3

I know accept anonymous reviews ;)


	10. Chapter 10 Attack

Chapter ten NEW DAY NEW START 3

OMG THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY POSSIBLE BECAUSE OF MY AWESOME READERS LIKE:

SabrinaCullen2010- You are awesome 3

Sophia- You made me laugh, don't worry there will be more to come :D

Holy Short Of LEP: OMG I LOVE YOU! hehe...... umm.... yeah... Private Message me with more Idea's when you get more 3

RunONTheCandy45- Really has ur dad every visited the class? is he hot? lol

livelifelovelou- Thanks.. No prob 3

Bloody13- Thank you :D 3

"Anyway" Maria said, and we headed out, read for the party tomorrow.

Maybe Seth or someone will Imprint on her.

So I woke up the next day, and from the time I did and Maria did Alice worked on us until twelve thirty.

"Ready to go beauty queen?" I asked Maria grabbing Claire's present.

"Yes, how about you homecoming queen?" she asked.

I just laughed.

"C'mon Jake your driving us!" I pulled him to his rabbit.

"Your bossy" he said.

"Circle of Life" Maria climbed into the back seat.

She's gotten more and more comfortable with us as the days go on.

We arrived and Claire ran up to me.

I hugged her tight.

"Renesmee! I'm so happy you came I haven't seen you in so Long" She was so excited, I can't believe she's already twelve.

"I'm so Happy to see you to, Clare Bear this is my new sister Maria" I told her looking at Maria in her party dress Alice made her wear; Blue with orange polka dot shoes.

"Hello Maria!" Claire greeted her.

Its a good thing Claire knew about my power.

_**''She Knows don't worry'' I told her in her mind.**_

_**She looked thankful.**_

"_**Come meet the rest of the Pack" She pulled Maria towards where the rest of the Shape shifters sat.**_

"_**Renesmee, Long time no see" Seth, Embry, Quil,Paul, Sam, and Jared all hugged me. I was the middle of their little hugging circle.**_

"_**Guys I'm not breathing" They let me go.**_

"_**Nice to see you" I kissed Seth's cheek, and the rest of there's accept for Leah.**_

_**I was the only one Leah could stand.**_

"_**Guy's This is Maria my new sister" I said.**_

_**They all welcomed her, like they did to me, they laugh when she gasped being shocked at the warmth and the fact they hugged her.**_

"_**Yeah! wahoo! another Cullen" Leah said sarcastically under her breath.**_

"_**Be nice" I warned her.**_

_**So we all hung out, but nobody seemed to have imprinted on Maria, Damn it I was hoping.**_

_**So the party continued and Claire loved her gift and the cake.**_

_**I introduced Maria to everybody,Everybody Loves her.**_

_**I finally got home where I could take off my heels.**_

"_**That was so much fun!" Maria said happily.**_

"_**Everybody was so nice" She smiled lying on the couch.**_

"_**So, Its safe to guess you had fun?" Aunt Rosalie asked coming in the room.**_

"_**Bunches" I said.**_

"_**Well I need to go hunting" I told Maria.**_

"_**Be back later.... Jake!" I called for him and he was there in a second.**_

"_**Come" I said making everybody laugh.**_

_**We hunted for a while when I'd had enough.**_

"_**Jake I'm done" i said.**_

"_**Finally" he said.**_

_**I laughed.**_

"_**You know what?" I asked.**_

"_**What?" He put his hands around my waist.**_

"_**I haven't kissed you in a while" I said.**_

"_**Oh yeah, well I can change that" He kissed me.**_

_**We kissed for a while, Then I stopped.**_

"_**Jacob I love you" I said.**_

"_**I love you more" He said.**_

"_**That's not possible" I said, kissing him again.**_

"_**Well, How bout we love each other equally?" He asked.**_

"_**I can agree to that" I told him.**_

"_**Well we should get back before anyone notices we're gone" He tells me, swinging me around onto his back.**_

"_**Fine" I pouted, which made him laugh.**_

"_**We're home" Jacob yelled, making my dad laughed.**_

"_**We kinda figured when it smelt like dog" Aunt Rosalie, said from the couch, and was doing Maria's hair.**_

"_**But it doesn't smell bad" Maria said.**_

"_**Not to you" uncle Emmett said taking away his eye's from the game.**_

_**Aunt Alice came into the room gasping.**_

"_**Aunt Alice What wrong?" I ran to her getting off Jacob.**_

"_**Th- The Volturi Th- They're coming for us" She said.**_

_**Everybody turned to look at Alice.**_

"_**WHY!" I asked.**_

"_**They know she knows and we've done this before their not letting this one go" she said.**_

"_**They'll be here tomorrow afternoon" She said.**_

_**I had to sit down.**_

"_**Who's the Volturi?" Maria asked.**_

"_**They are very powerful royalty to vampires and we broke one of the law's and they want us gone" Daddy said.**_

"_**Oh, this is my fault" Maria looked at her toes.**_

"_**No its not" Me aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice and Mom said.**_

"_**Yes it is, if it wasn't for me they wouldn't be coming" She stood up.**_

"_**No its not" Uncle Emmett went to hug her.**_

"_**Don't" She moved away from him.**_

"_**Maria" I said.**_

"_**Gah! Their gonna be here closer then I thought" Aunt Alice said.**_

"_**How Long Alice" My dad said.**_

"_**Aro is sending Jane Alec and Felix in-" she was cut off.**_

"_**How did you not se their decision earlier?"Dad asked.**_

"_**I don't know like us they know how to keep us in the dark. Now we only have a couple hours until they get here" She said.**_

"_**Dammit" Jasper cursed.**_

"_**Look we have to hide, Maria " I said.**_

"_**But where. I guess we could just keep her quiet, In the cottage while we fight here" Alice said.**_

"_**Emmett take her to the Cottage" Gramma said.**_

_**So he did .**_

"_**Bella Renesmee get out of here" My dad said through his teeth.**_

"_**NO" we told him together.**_

"_**I can protect myself" Mom said.**_

"_**Same goes for me" I told him.**_

"_**NO you can go wait in Alices room" mom told me.**_

"_**NO, I'm helping" I said.**_

_**To late, My dad threw me over his shoulder, and brang me upstairs.**_

"_**Now wait here" he threw me a book.**_

_** MARIA'S POV**_

"_**wait here please until one of us comes and gets you" He kissed my forehead.**_

"_**Emmett, can I ask you something?" I asked.**_

"_**Sure sweet heart" He said.**_

"_**Can I call you dad I mean I know its kind of early and we haven't even cremated my mother yet but, I never had a dad and well" I looked up at him.**_

"_**Of course you, can and once this is all over we will finally have your mothers funeral" He hugged me.**_

"_**Thank you come back soon" I asked.**_

"_**I'll try" he headed out the door.**_

_**Today has been really hard I feel like everything is my fault. **_

_**I've waited here for two hours, when something happend.**_

"_**Bang!" A door busted open and A very hot looking guy about my age came through the door.**_

_**His eyes were deep red. Hunh! VAMPIRE!.**_

_**He looked at me, my heart melted.**_

_**He was gorgeous, but he's probably from the volturi or whatever it was called.**_

"_**So are you the human?" He asked in his honey voice.**_

"_**I uh, um look please don't hurt my new family" I tell him.**_

_**He runs right up to me. I stood up, he smelt awesome.**_

"_**I can't promise anything" he say's.**_

"_**Please please" I yell at him.**_

"_**Why?" he asks.**_

"_**Just just kill me not them just kill me" I beg him.**_

"_**I could, your scent is rather intriguing" He moves the hair from my neck.**_

"_**Just kill me so my family doesn't have to suffer please" I beg him, I don't deserve to live.**_

"_**But your Family deserves it" He tell's me.**_

"_**No the don't!" I yell at him.**_

"_**Look I don't want to hurt you, whats your name?" He says to me.**_

"_**Ma- Maria and y yours?" I ask him.**_

"_**Alec" he says's.**_

_**Dun Dun Dun**_

_**3 Review**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Anyway Live Love Laugh 3**_

"_**Ma- Maria and y yours?" I asked.**_

"_**Alec" he say's.**_

"_**Listen please Just kill me and go tell who ever's out there to leave my family alone" I say to him, sitting back down.**_

"_**Your scent makes me so.... thirsty" He say's putting his nose to my neck.**_

_**I stay still shocked. No one's ever been this close to me before.**_

"_**If my scent makes you so thirsty why don't you just drink?" I ask as he stays by my neck; he sat down beside me, not moving away from me.**_

"_**Why don't I just turn you that would be so much easier" He say's finally backing away from me.**_

"_**Why would I wan't to be turned by you?" I asked.**_

"_**Because your so beautiful" He tells me**_

"_**No I'm not so please, just stop" I say.**_

"_**I've never resisted blood this long being in a room alone with a human" He tell's me.**_

"_**well then stop resisting" i tell him.**_

"_**What's your story?" He asks me.**_

"_**what do you mean?" I asked.**_

"_**Why are you with the cullen's?" He ask's me.**_

"_**Because, When it was Nessie's first day of school, she stood up for me and, we became friends then my mother died and they took me in,, which reminds me after this its sapposed to be her funeral." I tell him.**_

"_**My condolences, but this is Renesmee's fault, she shouldn't of befriended you" He stares at me.**_

"_**No Its my fault if it weren't for me you wouldn't be here, with whoever else is attacking them" I look at him.**_

"_**Look, I'm sapposed to either change you or kill you but I'm not going to do either" he says to me.**_

"_**Why?" I ask.**_

"_**Because your to pretty" He says.**_

"_**Trust me I'm not pretty" i tell him, getting up, to go to the kitchen to get a drink.**_

_**He grab's my arm. "Listen, yes you are and you are unlike any human I have ever met, even bella seemed kind of scared. Are you scared?" He asked me.**_

_**I yank my arm from his hand, and get a glass. "No I'm not scared" I say.**_

"_**You should be of My Uncle's and Dad though" I tell him.**_

"_**I'm not scared of them" he says.**_

"_**Well then why aren't you over there fighting them not that I'm complaining" I say.**_

"_**Because I smelt you and I came for you" He tell's me.**_

_**I chug my water.**_

_**I go sit back on the couch, he sit beside me again.**_

"_**Listen I know your human and I don't want to kill you but Can I try something?" He asks.**_

"_**Go ahead" My breath hitches, when he brings his face closer to mine.**_

_**He kisses me.**_

_**I kiss him back, I've never kissed a guy before let alone, a vampire.**_

_**His lips were so cold, and soft against mine.**_

_**I drew my head back to breath. obviously he didn't have to breath.**_

"_**That was different, Look I'm sorry I'm stronger then I thought" he apologizes.**_

"_**I wish I could say the same" I say.**_

_**He smiles crookedly.**_

"_**Can we try again?" he asks.**_

"_**Of course" I say.**_

_**He kisses me again.**_

_**I wonder why he hasn't drank my blood yet, or killed me.**_

"_**MARIA!" My dad came through the room with Uncle Edward.**_

_**Alec, Jumps up and growls at me.**_

"_**What is going on?" Daddy asks, while Uncle Edward growls at Alec.**_

_**Uncle Edward attacked Alec, Dad joined him.**_

"_**STOP!" I yell at them.**_

"_**Please Stop!" I yell again.**_

"_**Maria whats happening?" Renesmee came through the door.**_

"_**Your dad and my dad are attacking Alec" I say panicked.**_

"_**Good" She say's.**_

"_**NO not good" I say panicked, trying to run after my dad again but Renesmee looks at me like I had three heads.**_

"_**Guy's stop!" I yell.**_

_**Dad was now holding Alec by his wrists facing me. Uncle Edward was holding me back.**_

"_**What was going on in here?" daddy asked me again.**_

"_**Nothing" I say.**_

"_**The truth please" Uncle Edward asks.**_

"_**UNCLE JASPER!" Renesmee yells, he was here in no time.**_

"_**everybody relax" he says, and we did but nobody let go of me or Alec.**_

"_**What happend, where's Jane and Felix?" Alec asks.**_

"_**Gone, they Ran back to their precious Master" Rosalie said coming through the door.**_

"_**Let go of Maria" She says, and he let go of me.**_

_**I ran to dad as soon as I was let go of.**_

"_**Let go of him" I stomp my foot.**_

"_**Maria please he is dangerous" He said.**_

"_**NO he's not" I tell him.**_

"_**How would you know?" Dad asked.**_

"_**Because, he said he could kill me but he didn't he says he was told to change me and bring me to the Volturi but he didn't" I tell him.**_

"_**Its true" Alec say's through his teethm still trying to get free of him.**_

"_**Let him go" I say again.**_

"_**Maria come on Gramma made cookies" Renesmee was pulling me away.**_

"_**Not until dad lets him go" i protest.**_

"_**dad?" Rosalie looked at me.**_

_**She was gone in a flash, god dammit.**_

_**Dad let him go. **_

_**Alec came up to me, and hugged me.**_

"_**Maria no not happening" dad said.**_

"_**You guy's finish him" He said.**_

"_**NO!" i scream.**_

"_**Hello" An evil looking girl came through the door in a black cloak.**_

"_**Jane" Uncle Edward said.**_

"_**Let go of my brother, Alec get over here" she called.**_

_**He walked over there.**_

"_**I haven't met you before" Jane said to me.**_

"_**This is Maria" Alec say's.**_

"_**Hello maria" Jane say's.**_

_**She looks at dad, and my family.**_

"_**If she isn't changed by the next time we visit, you all pay" She say's.**_

"_**Agreed" Uncle Jasper say's.**_

"_**Goodbye" They say.**_

_**I run after Alec. "Wait" I call.**_

_**Everybody else is in the cottage.**_

_**Its raining, the weather of my mood.**_

_**He was infront of me in no time.**_

"_**Maria I will be back" He say's.**_

_**I lean in to kiss him but he's gone before I get the chance.**_

"_**Come on let's get you into clean clothes" Renesmee said.**_

"_**Okay" I say.**_

_**I Love being in the rain, nobody know's when your crying.**_

_**I got changed into jogging pants and a sweater.**_

"_**where's Rosalie?" I asked Bella.**_

"_**In Grampa Carlisle study" She tells me.**_

"_**Knock knock" I say, opening the door.**_

"_**Hello" she say's.**_

"_**Listen I need to tell you something" I say.**_

"_**Shoot" she tells me, sitting down in the big chair.**_

"_**I'm sorry I can't call you mom yet. The reason I call Emmett dad is because I've never had a dad, and he acts like one. please don't take this the wrong way I'm totally greatul to have you in my life Its just a little soon I haven't even had her funeral yet" I started crying again.**_

"_**Maria I' not mad, I was just shocked, and I fully understand" she hugged me.**_

"_**Thank you" I hugged her back.**_

"_**No sit down and explain to me why your father was freaking out about Alec not killing you" she say's.**_

"_**well you see umm, Alec almost broke the door down, then he asked me to tell him my story and I did. Then He asked if I was scared, I said no, then he said he was sapposed to kill me, or change me. Then I told himm to kill me and not you guys, then he kissed me and dad walked in" I said.**_

_**She looked shocked. "You kissed a member of the Volturi" she asked.**_

"_**Yes, then dad atacked him" i said.**_

"_**Listen sweetie, you can't be with Alec" She say's.**_

"_**And why not he spared my life didn't he?" I ask.**_

"_**yes but, he's a human drinking vampire" She tells me.**_

"_**Does that make him a bad person? because he accepts what was made of him?" I ask.**_

"_**No but he could kill you in any second" she said.**_

"_**Like Uncle Edward almost Killed Aunt Bella?" I asked.**_

"_**Worse" she tells me.**_

"_**No, you don't know, anything about him you just assume everything about them" I say.**_

"_**Maria Please just listen to me" She says.**_

"_**No" i tell her.**_

"_**I just dont want you getting hurt" She say's.**_

_**I hope you guy's didn't mind me making this chapter all about Maria I figured we needed more insight on her, anyway**_

_**Review plz**_

_**MiahCullen :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 :D

Enjoy my awesome readers 3

Okay so I don't remember what Age I put Nessie at in the beginning so she's sixteen :D well she's gonna be ;)

RENESMEE POV

"Mom, why would Maria be interested in someone who was meant to kill her?" I ask as we sit in my room.

"Renesmee do you remember the story about me and your father how we met?" She asks me.

"Of course I remember" I tell her.

"Well your father got a good look into Alec's Mind. He's surprised Alec didn't kill her. She smelt as good to him as I did to your Father." My momma explained.

"Is that why everybody was being so over protective when they found her alone with him?" I wondered

"Yes. Especially Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, they don't want to lose their first Daughter I guess you can call her" My mom said.

"I guess your Happy I'm with Jacob then" I asked her.

She laughed. "Yes" she smiled warmly.

"Mom I love you" I hug her.

"I Love you also" She hug's me back.

"So what happened exactly when Jane and Felix showed up?" I asked her.

"Well Felix warned us, that Aro either wanted Maria dead or changed in the next couple months, and that they will be checking." she started.

"Jane started saying about how Aro is going to generously give us two to three years, to change her, she said Felix was making up his own rules." she hugged me.

"What are we going to do? Maria has Fallen for someone from the Volturi, and the Volturi want to kill her" I say.

"Honestly, she needs protecting" my mom said.

"Nessie Esme said its time for supper" Jacob said coming into view.

"Okay" I ran downstairs, and ate my Fish and Chips with Maria and Jacob.

"I smell..... Blood and Vampire" Jacob said.

"Hey buddy, Carlisle has the blood in his closet and we're a room full of Vampires" Uncle Emmett said.

"NO Its a different smell" He sais.

"Jake shush and eat" I tell him.

"Umm.. I'm gonna go to bed early" Maria said.

"Goodnight sweet heart" Rosalie said.

"G'Night" she said.

Hmmm something is suspicious.

I ran upstairs and leaned my ear against Maria's door, I couldn't hear anything because she had music blasting, but I could hear a second voice.

I know how she feels, if I wasn't aloud to see Jacob I would be frustrated. But then again my life isn't in jeopardy.

"Maria" I opened the door, to see Alec.

He came up to me, holding his hand over my mouth.

"Sh" he said.

I shook my head yes.

"Renesmee please" Maria begged.

He let go of me. "Fine but I swear to god if you hurt her I'll hunt you down" I warn him.

I walk out of the room remembering how lucky I am that Dad can tolerate Jacob. Speaking of Jacob.

"Jacob!" I yelled looking around for him.

"Hes cleaning up the cottage with your dad and Uncle" Gramma said.

"Okay Bye" I said running towards the cottage.

I stopped outside the door.

"Jacob, please wait a little longer" My dad pleaded.

"Edward I can Only wait so long, Can I do it on her Birthday?" He asked.

"I don't see why not but could you absolutley wait until after Grad?" My father asked.

"Edward thats Two years away" Jacob whined.

"Jacob please she's Only gonna be sixteen in a week" My dad warned.

What the hell were they talking about?

"Fine" he huffed.

I walked in Like I just got their.

"hey watcha doin? Planning My Bday party?" I asked happily, innocently.

"NO sweetie we're just straitening up" Dad said.

"Oh okay" I said sitting on the couch they were about to move.

"Okay bye guy's I have to go help Alice with your Birthday decorations before she kills me" My dad said.

"bye" I waved.

Jacob went to leave when I grabbed his arm. "will you stay?" i asked.

"Yeah I was I was just getting a drink" He smiles going into the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room" I said, Skipping down the hallway.

I opened the door to find Maria and Alec making out.

"Not in My room!" I cried.

"Sorry Nessie as soon as your dad left, This was the only place where we could be alone, your family would of smelt him near here in the woods, and I know your dad or anybody but Alice come in here" Maria said, innocently Alec still on top of her, Ugh Gross.

This is worse the that one time Never mind.

"What ever if you guys get caught its on you" I said, about to close the door.

"Whats going on?" Jacob growled from behind me.

Shit he's gonna do that big brother protective thing.

"Jake leave them alone" I said, pulling him away.

"I'm telling Emmett" he growled.

We finally got back to the living room.

"Jacob you know how second grade that sounded??" I asked him.

"I don't care she's like a little sister" He told me.

"I know just forget about it" I said.

"and how do you suggest I do that?" He asked teasingly.

***

A couple day's past, We had Maria's Mom's funeral, and My birthday party was tonight.

"Happy Birthday!" Dad came into my room.

"Good morning to you too" I said smiling up at him.

"How's my girl?" He hugged me.

"Goo-" He cut me off.

"Renesmee why does your room smell like... unusual" He said.

"No Idea gotta go see mom bye!" I went to run off but my mom was in the doorway.

"Happy Birthday!" She picked me up.

"Thanks-" She cut me off to.

"Edward whats that smell?" She asked.

"Thats what I'm trying to figure out" He looked at me suspiciously.

_Daddy theirs nothing to tell_ I told him.

"Fine go see Alice" He said.

Alice worked on me all morning, until she finally finished.

"Time to party" She brang me to the house where everyone from La Push, To Forks that I knew and Knew about us was here.

"Happy Birthday" They shouted.

"Thank you!" I yelled back making everyone laugh.

I walked around said Hi to everyone then I noticed Maria wasn't there anymore.

"Uncle Em' where's Maria?" I asked.

"I have no Idea Lets go look for her" he said.

we checked everywhere then we checked her room.

We found her sitting with her legs crossed talking to Alec, who was also sitting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Uncle Emmett yelled.

Dad came in behind us.

"Ness this was the smell in your room" He told me.

"Listen!" I got in between Maria, Alec and Dad and Emmett.

"Alec Isn't hurting Anybody! Can't you see! Mom was human when she was with dad! Did she die? No! listen he's not as evil as you think he is" I told Them

"But he's Volturi" Uncle Emmett said.

"To Bad. Just because He is from the Volturi doesn't make him bad. He was forced into it" I say.

"Thank you Renesmee" he said in that honey voice of his.

"Shut Up" Uncle Emmett said.

"Emmett" My dad said calmly.

"I wont hurt her" Alec spoke up.

"Oh really? and what do you plan to do when the Volturi come looking for her?" Uncle Em' said.

"what ever you plan to do. Aro Knows I left he knows not to expect me back" Alec said.

"Your not part of our Coven. Your a human drinker" Em' said.

"Actually I was wondering if your coven could teach me the way of drinking animals instead of humans I've been doing well so Far. I haven't hurt your daughter yet" He says.

"How long have you been working on Animals?" My dad asked curiously.

"About a month its not easy but I'm getting through it all depends on my control and right now I'm all control" He says.

"Well now, since your controlled lets get you out of those medieval clothes, and into some regular ones and Enjoy the party" I said.

Dad held Emmett back.

"He's clean I can read his mind" Daddy said.

"Alec Have you every worn an modern clothes?" I asked him.

"Um, NO I don't think so" he smiles shyly.

"Alrighty then .ALICE!" I yelled man was he in for a treat.

She was upstairs in a blink.

"Yes I was wondering if you could give Alec here some clothes to wear to the rest of the party?" I told her.

"NO Problem oh and Ness you have some visitors, I'll send Alec down soon enough" She nudged me and Maria to leave.

"You know you are the best" Maria hugged me.

" I know, now lets go see my special visitors" I pulled her downstairs.

Dun dun dunh!

ha ha anyway review review :D


	13. Chapter 13 Ppp Party Time

okay so I think Edward is really protective just like my father... creepy :D he he

We ran downstairs not knowing what to expect.

"Oh my gosh! Tanya! Kate!" I yelled with excitement running into their arms.

"Sweet sixteen!" They chorused, in their beautiful voices.

"Thank you! where's-?" I started but they cut me off.

"Gone hunting not realizing it was your birthday weekend they send they congrats, so congrats" Tanya said her hair bouncing on her shoulders from laughing.

"Well now that your here we can finally party!" I laughed.

I went over by the DJ booth where Uncle Em' had calmed down and was about to play music.

"Bang a drum Selena Gomez!" I called to him.

"Alrighty" He smiled.

I was glad he was one of those awesome uncles that get over things really fast.

We started dancing, when all of a sudden Maria dissapered, up the stairs only to come down with Alec.

The music was quieted by Jared.

Everyone stared, Tanya was ready to pounce when Dad was at the top of the stairs.

"Edward what is going on?" Rosalie snarled.

"Listen to me. This is me and Bella all over again, even though I wasn't from the Volturi we all excepted each other. This Boy's intentions are good, I can read his mind" Dad continued his speech, while Jacob did that over protective thing.

"I don't care Edward I'm not accepting him" Rosalie said.

"You don't have to, I just want to be with your Daughter and only her acceptance matters to me, But it would be nice if you gave me a chance. Aro knows I don't intend on belong with them anymore" Alec said.

"How are you resisting her blood if your a human drinker?" Rose asked..

Its a good thing everyone her knew about vampire otherwise we would of seemed retarded.

"I've been practising animal hunting for a couple months, before the Volturi attacked you's I didn't want to live like that anymore" He said.

"He's being honest" My father tells everyone.

"Alrighty then so, um yeah PUT THE music back on and lets party!" I said, running up the stairs grabbing the love birds by their hand and bringing them down to party.

Not everyone liked this idea but who cares its my party I can have whoever I want at my party.

Then a slow song came on and as soon as I was about to find Jacob my father took me in his arms.

"Can I have at least one dance?" he asked me.

"Of course" I said. I wasn't very tall.

I was maybe a head taller then Alice, and Uncle Carlisle said thats as tall as im getting.

My dad lifted me onto his feet, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I cant believe how grown up you are even if you look sixteen technically its your 10th birthday"

he tells me.

"ohh well, so do I get my license?" I asked him.

"Your mother will never let you if you drive like a Cullen" we laughed.

"I guess but what if I let Jacob teach me how to drive? I can drive like a black" I negotiated.

He couldn't reply Alice pulled me out of his grasps.

"Present Time!" she cheered pulling me to the bottom of the stairs where i could open them.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything" I told everyone.

'Well we did" Uncle Emmett said.

"Alrighty, This one is from Carlisle and Esme" Alice handed me a little box.

I opened it to find a Charm Bracelet, with the Cullen crest on it, it looked like my mom's.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged them.

"Well your part of our family it was about time you got it" Esme said.

"Okay from me and your father now!" Mom came through the crowd holding dad's hand.

"Here" They handed me a post card with an Island on it, it read:

Dearest Renesmee

Your are the best daughter in the world. Happy Sixteenth Birthday .

-Mom

Renesmee, you are the best, daughter. Happy Tenth Birthday, oh and the Island on the from of the post card, is from Me and Your Mother. Isle Renesmee. We love you.

-Dad

"Are you serious Isle Renesmee you guy's are the best!" I hugged each of them.

"Your welcome" They said Kissing my cheeks in unusian.

"Okay Next!" Alice pushed them away.

"From me and Rosalie" She said.

"A dress?" I asked as she handed me a huge bag.

"Open it later its to valuable right now" I laughed at her putting it aside.

"From me and Jasper" Uncle Emmett handed me a box.

"SERIOUSLY!" I held up the keys.

"No.. sorry those are mine" Emmett took them back.

I pouted.

"Here's your real present" Jazz said.

He handed me a hey.

"Okay seriously whats this for?" I asked.

"We built you a house on Isle Renesmee" They said.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"Yeah but everyone else decorated it" They said.

"But still you built a freaking house your awesome" I hugged them

"From everyone down at La Push except for Jacob" Same came up to me, holding a big big card board box.

"Open it!" Quil said excited.

"Calm down" I said opening the box.

"its a its a dirt bike!" I said.

"Yeah guess how long it took us to talk your dad into it?" Embry Laughed.

"A year?" I asked.

"Absolutely" Dad said.

"Nice" I said.

"From our Family" Kate and Tanya came up.

"Thank you" I opened it.

"I can't take this" I said, holding the thousand dollar check.

"Of course you can, I'm sure your parents have piggy bank you can put it in" They teased.

"Actually They do make me put any money I have in a little piggy" I laughed.

"Thank you" I hugged them.

"From me and Alec" Mariah came up to us.

Alec handed me a medieval looking box.

I opened it to see the most gorgeous and Probably expensive.

"Thank you" I hugged her.

I went to hug Alec but, Alice pulled me away all to quick.

"Okay now, Time to go dance again I'll call you for cake later" she rushed me away.

I Walked around looking for Jacob.

I found him standing outside on our deck.

"Hey Jake" I came up to him, standing beside him. Looking up at the stars.

"Ness Happy Birthday" He hugged me.

"I Love you to" I said.

He was really glad I knew about Imprinting though, It didn't matter to me, I really do love him.

"Listen , I need to ask you something but will you come with me?" He asked.

"Sure" I said.

He lifted me up Bridal style, and we ran towards the cottage, into my room.

He sat me down on my bed, then he got down on his knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I love you will you Marry me?"...

Ended just Like New Moon!!!

lol 3


	14. Chapter 14

I wonder how he got this past my parents.

"Yes of course!" I hugged him.

We kissed for a while, until I heard someone come trough the front door of the cottage.

"Jacob do my parents know you asked me?" I asked.

"Of course but your dad made me promise that since your only sixteen we have to wait until after graduation" He smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I hugged him again.

"ness its time for Cake" Alice chimmed, coming through my door to see me and Jacob tangled together.

"Your gonna tangle your dress!" she shouted, getting me away from Jacob.

"I'll just put another one on" I said, smoothing out the dress.

"Fine come we'll get one of your mom's dress', Bye Jacob see you inside" She waved dragging me along.

"I dont feel comfortable going through moms stuff" I said holding up one of her lace Black bra's.

"Don't go through that side of the closet!" she said taking it away from me, and shoving it back.

"Sounds good to me. I don't even wanna know" I said.

'Okay you can wear this" She handed me a ball gown.

"Alice I don't-" but she cut me off.

"Put it on and meet me at the house" she left.

"Okay" I called, put it on and left outside.

I opened the door and everyone started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you!" while Alice broought me my cake.

"Whoosh" I blew out my candles, everyone cheered.

"Okay lets eat!" I yelled.

The pack cheered at that, makeing everyone laugh.

I got my peice of cake, and was about to eat it until.

"Ness you have something on your shirt" Uncle Emmett said.

I looked down at my dress, and the next thing I know I have Cake in my face.

"Emmett I'm gonna kill you!" Alice came up behind me.

I was on the ground laughing.

Alice chased after Emmett, until he gave in and let Alice smack him.

The party finally ended around 1am, and I crashed on the couch, but I awoke in my room with Jacobs arms around me.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning" He whispered back.

"What are you doing here, wouldn't my dad kill you?" I asked him, turning into his chest.

"Nah he's a little preoccupied at the moment" He said.

"well what about mom?" I asked. He gave me a look, which made me understand everything.

"Ohh" i said he laughed.

"Okay Lets go to gramma's house" I said.

"Hmm, first Don't you think you should get dressed?" He asked holding my tank top.

"Yeah, I guess, but My Pajama pants are so comfy" I said.

"Fine then,lets go" He threw me over his shoulder, and we ran to the house but first, I made him stop because I realised I was still wearing Jacobs ring.

"Whats wrong?" He asked putting me down.

"What happens when, Alice notices the ring, nothing gets past Alice" I said nervously.

"Just tell her, I had already asked your mom and dad so does it matter?" He asked.

"I guess not, lets go" I gave him a short kiss and we left off.

"I'm back" I called walking into the house.

"Hi Ness" Uncle Jasper said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Carlisle's at the Hospital, Esme is feeding the Pack in the kitchen, Alice and Rosalie are shopping and Emmett is glued to the T.v" Jazz told me.

"Maria?" I asked.

It took Jasper a while to get used to the fact that her name was Maria, it really bugs him sometimes.

"She is in her room with Alec" Uncle Em' said through his teeth.

'Oh relax" I said, hugging him.

"Oh Ness if you only knew" He said.

"Okay" I sat down on the couch with Jacob.

"Hey cuddle bugs" Alice said walking through the door.

"Hey Aunt Alice" i said.

"Hello, guys" Aunt Rosalie came in.

"Hey Rose" Jake said.

"Hey Mutt" she said.

"be nice" I said.

"Nice Ring Renesmee" Alice said.

"Really nice" Rose said.

"Thanks, look when mom and dad come in I have to tell everyone something" I said.

"We're here!" Momma came in with dad.

"Hi mommma" I waved to her with my right hand, which held the ring.

"No way!" Mom said.

"Like you didn't know" I said hugging her.

"I did but, wow already?" She asked.

"I told him on her birthday but after graduation" Daddy told her I huged him.

"What are we missing?" Everyone yelled, even the Pack came out of the Kitchen with Gramma.

"You have to wait for Carlisle" Daddy said laughing.

"I'm home!" Carlisle called after two hours.

"Okay now tell us!" Alice said.

"Fine." I said.

Dad and Mom stood behind me and Jacob.

"Jacob asked me to marry him" I smiled at everyone.

Rosalie's mouth was dropped, Alice was smiling if she smiled any bigger she would break skin.

"And?" Jared said.

"I said yes!" I hugged Alice and Esme.

"Congrats guys!" The pack said, Everyone took their turns hugging me and either High fiveing Jake or shakeing his hand.

"Okay Now time to go Dress shopping!" Alice said.

"Alice look I know your excited to shop but we're waiting until after Graduation" I said.

"But thats like two years away!" Alice pouted.

"Live with it" Mom told her.

Okay so i know this is shorter then my usual chapters but I'd like to tell you that there's only gonna be a couple more chapters and this story is done.


	15. Chapter 15 The end

Its Been two years of school, and summers and Alec Drama.

And its finally Graduation.

"Ness! Come on I gotta do your hair!" Rosalie yelled for me from upstairs.

"Fine I'm coming!" I ran up the stairs.

They did my hair, and make up and I was ready to go.

I saw my family in the crowd , when I walked on stage.

"Congratulation!" Uncle Emmett hugged me.

I hugged everyone, and kissed Jacob.

We went hunting then , we went home and Alice had me in a closet in the cottage in no time.

"Alice what is it now?" I asked her.

"Me and your mom want to show you something" she took out a manequin and a bag.

"Bella put your hands over her eye's" Alice said, and now I couldn't see anything.

"Now look!" Alice said.

It was the most beautiful Wedding dress I'd ever seen.

"Its beautiful!" I whisperd.

"It was mine" My mother said.

"Its beautiful" I said again.

"And now its yours" Mom said.

"Seriously?" I asked hugging her.

"Seriously" Alice said, making us laugh.

"Now try it on!" Alice pushed me into it.

"Its a perfect fit" I giggled.

"It is" My mom kissed my cheek.

A few more weeks of planning and decorating, well I didnt decorate I wasn't aloud to see inside gramma's house for a week.

"Its time!" Alice said coming up the stairs.

The only thing that matterd at the end was when we said "I do".

The reception was the best thing ever.

I Love my Family, I love my life.

Peace Love Life.

And they all lived happly ever after, the end.


End file.
